Complete development of a mathematical model for prediction of the temporal pattern and rate of action potentials in mechanoreceptor single fibers of peripheral nerve in cat; Correlate human psychophysi cal and peripheral neural responses to vibrotactile stimuli in ex periments on temporal integration, subjective magnitude, and differential thresholds. BIBLIOGRAHIC REFERENCES: Sanford Lopater & J. F. Hahn. One-and two-frequency stimulation of tactile receptors: test of a model. J. F. Hahn & J. T. Wall. Frequency responses of down-and guard-hair receptors in the cat. Amer. J. Physiol., l975, 229, 23-27.